Mystery Dungeon: Eye of the Pokemon God
by Voltiguer
Summary: Blade the Sceptile and his team rescued several pokemon, now, the balance has been struck at again, ever since Blaze the Blaziken and her friends appeared in the Dungeon World. May put in pairings, OC's allowed for minor characters
1. Chapter 1

Sceptile- Blaziken

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

a/n: People may put in OC's (pokemon) in the story, to join the team though they will only be minor characters. I may not choose your pokemon if I'm too lazy but I'll try to put the character in.

Prologue:

"Ugh…" A Blaziken sat up, she didn't know what happened, opening her eyes, she was surrounded by trees and five other pokemon. She took a look at each pokemon; Meganium, Lanturn, Delcatty, Gardevoir and Lopunny. Soon the said pokemon started groaning and opened their eyes.

"Hey!"

The six pokemon, now alert looked around. They knew each other, but what happened, they did not know.

"HEY!"

The six pokemon whipped their heads to the source of the voice, what they saw was a Pelipper, he had a small badge clipped to his wing but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Are you the one who called us… Ms. Blaziken, Ms. Meganium, Ms. Lanturn, Ms. Delcatty, Ms Gardevoir and Ms Lopunny?" the Pelipper asked, the pokemon didn't answer. Of course, the Pelipper had a weird gear on him, a green scarf on his wing, goggled on his head and a badge on his wing. Seconds later a Sceptile crashed in, stopping right behind Pelipper. What the Sceptile wore was a green scarf around his right arm and an identical badge of Pelipper's on his chest as well as a single strap bag. The Sceptile glanced at each one before he started rummaging his bag; he pulled out a piece of paper. The Sceptile scanned the paper before glancing at the six confused pokemon.

"Contest pokemon huh?" Sceptile muttered, he grimaced, "That's really…"

The Sceptile didn't say anything after that. Blaziken stood up so did her comrades.

"What happened, where are we?" Blaziken asked. Sceptile and Pelipper both had a sad face, as if it were meant to pity them.

"Woah, let's skip the subject and introduce ourselves yeah? The name's Blade… Blade the Sceptile, The Pelipper is Beaky" Sceptile greeted as he held out his hand, his face brightened up. Blaziken sighed and pushed the subject out of her mind

"Blaze the Blaziken"

"Flower the Megaium"

"Sparky the Lanturn"

"Kitty the Delcatty"

"Angel the Gardevoir"

"BunBun the Lopunny"

Sceptile nodded and held out his badge, a yellow beam surrounded the six pokemon and soon they teleported out of here.

XXX

The 8 pokemon now stood before a Pelipper shaped building, Sceptile and Pelipper faced the other pokemon.

"Well now that we are here, er… our reward?" Beaky questioned.

"What? We didn't know we have to pay for this so called 'rescue'" Kitty returned with a shocked look on her face. Blade kept his silence as Beaky argued with the 'rescued' pokemon about the reward of the payment, but after a few minutes, he grew agitated.

"That's enough!" Blade shouted over the voices. He glared at Beaky for a while before turning to the female group.

"So you didn't know that you have to pay huh?... how about… joining our rescue team" Blade suggested with a twinkle of hope in his eyes. The other party looked startled at the suggestion.

"We'll think about it…" Blaze finally replied after discussing it with her friends. Blade nodded and gestured the pokemon to follow him.

XXX

"We do have 4 other members of the team, Brimstone, Jolly, Crasher and Spiky… Ryhperior, Ludicolo, Aggron and Flygon respectively" Blade said to Blaziken, the two were a little ahead of the rest, Sceptile talking about his team.

"Brimstone and Crasher don't strike me as the rescue type pokemon" Blaze commented as she stares up at the setting sky.

"Uh huh, me too, but we six were in this together, ever since I was a tiny Treecko, you can say that we've been doing this rescue work for a long time" Blade replied. The group stopped at a Treecko-headed shaped building.

"Well, we're here, we'll get beds and stuff so no need to worry, the other four should be on an escort mission, you'll probably meet them in a few days" Blade called out as they entered the building.

XXX

A/N noob start, but I'll try to do better,


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon (literally)

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon (literally)

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Beaky bellowed, everyone groaned as he continued screeching endlessly.

"Shut up! Your voice is breaking my head" groaned Sparky as she held her flippers to her ears. Pelipper nodded that he acknowledged that the others had woken and flew outside. Blade sat up massaging his shoulder, as the other pokemon went back to sleep, he decided to go meet Octillery, a local chef at the pokemon square.

Blade left his house just to see Beaky soaring in with a wad of envelopes clipped with his beak. Blade approached the waiting Pelipper and relieved him of the mail, two envelopes. He opened the first one to see a message from one of his fellow team mates.

_Blade,_

_We're getting beaten down by the Metagross, it will take some time to reach the floor for Chester the Chatot's friend. Unfortunately we nearly running dry of supplies and something weird is going on in the Sky Tower, Spiky's injured as well, we didn't know what Banette did to him and Jolly said that we would run out of food supplies before we reach the floor. It's possible that we might need help from you guys, we'll try to hold out as long as we can._

_Crasher Burnette Aggron III_

"Looks like our own team are calling us right Beaky?" Blade asked as he started opening the second message.

_Team BEATDOWN,_

_Something is wrong with Butterfree, please help us! We are at 12F at the Endless Bridge._

_Reward: 500 poke and White Gummi_

_Shirley the Beautifly_

Blade glanced at Beaky and beckoned him to go to Pokemon square. The two finally came to the bustling square of the pokemon. Keckleon selling their wares to rescue and exploration teams, Kangaskhan in charge of storage, Persian's Bank, Wigglytuff's circle of friends, Gulpin's link service, Octillery's bar and Toxicroak's renovation service. The two approached Octillery's bar, Octillery, an elderly water pokemon used his arms for several tasks.

The two discussed recent events that occurred after they ordered their meals and drinks.

"So you taking the Sky Tower?" Beaky asked Blade keeping himself perched on the bar stool. Blade shook his head in response.

"Ah! I know, if we take in the other pokemon, we can make two full-man teams" Beaky piped up.

"Yeah, I'll take Blaze, BunBun and Angel, you take the others" Blade said before thanking Octillery after his soba was placed before him.

"Yeah, you take Endless Bridge, I don't wanna go meet pinky…" Beaky replied. In case you were wondering what Endless Bridge is, it is the home of the legendary Palkia, who put a spatial loop on the bridge so it seemed like an endless bridge. Blade snorted in amusement.

XXX

The Metagross, a titanic four-legged blue, giant charged, Crasher the Aggron, an armoured pokemon with sharp horns braced himself for the impact. The two steel pokemon collided; Aggron quickly grabbed his opponent and threw the blue pokemon high up. Brimstone the Rhyperior jumped up ready to take down the Metagross, as he pulled back his large left arm.

"**Giga Impact**"

Brimstone's arms glowed white as he slammed his fist into the Metagross, effectively knocking out the pokemon. Suddenly, a shout was heard, Jolly the Ludicolo a Mexican like pokemon, crashed into Crasher knocking Jolly out. Spiky the Flygon, attempted to fend of a Metang, a two-armed, blue, giant pokemon with difficulty, his green wings flew at an uneven beat; Chester on the other hand was deeply alarmed and flew behind Crasher.

"I'll take care of this one" Brimstone shouted as he went of to engage the Metang. Soon, Spiky was knocked out of commission but Brimstone charged in, the two pokemon tumbled on the cloudy floor as they fought for control. Crasher stood up wincing in pain before running to Spiky with Chester close behind. He took out the tool box and carefully helped the Flygon eat an Oran berry. Brimstone, in the meantime managed to land a hit on Metang, the dark blue pokemon retaliated with a punch of its own but was blocked by its opponent. The Metang and Brimstone pushed each other of, and now they stood facing each other few feet apart. The two charged as their fist glowed in various colour.

"**Ice Punch**" Metang declared, it extended its arm at Brimstone.

"**Hammer Arm**" roared Brimstone as he shot his fist at the Metang.

The two attacks collided which resulted an explosion, the cloudy floors tore up from impact and the walls were blown away. As the smoke cleared away, it revealed two crumpled piles, one blue and the other orange-brown. Crasher sighed as Brimstone struggled standing up, the Aggron threw the Oran berry at the standing rhinoceros pokemon before tending to Spiky.

(A/N; just testing out a fight scene)

XXX

"So we're we heading?" asked Blaze, she was grumpy… very grumpy. After all, a proud pokemon like her wouldn't want a free piggy back by no other than Blade the Sceptile.

"Showing you around, isn't that cool!? Right guys?" Blade replied loudly with enthusiasm, Bunbun and Angel grumbled in reply, both being wakened up by Blade, Beaky already went with the others to save Crasher from Sky Tower, Blade just hopes that no knows about this, otherwise, their team pride would be shattered. The four made their way to the pokemon square and learnt the basic background of it thanks to Blade. It took the whole morning just to introduce pokemon throughout the small village, however, Blade isn't done yet, he took the group to the Whiscash pond. Blade stated that a certain tale must be told to all new members of a Rescue and Exploration team. As the party approached the pond they were greeted by an elderly Whiscash, his whiskers were longer than normal and the blue skin was slightly paler.

"Yo! Old man!" greeted Blade as he waved with a smile, Whiscash chuckled and greeted the incoming pokemon.

"Ah! Good to see you, Blade, my boy"

"Yeah! Hey old man, could you tell the story about Lucario and his team?" Blade asked as he beckoned his companions to sit down. The floating pokemon gave a nod and began to start his story.

"Long ago, a team was created by the legendary Lucario, who believed that pokemon should be there for each other and have a place to live in harmony. The team worked hard to protect those in need, but one day, an angered god has set his eyes on the pokemon world, Lucario and his team attempted to quell the pokemon, and because of that the whole world was forgiven but that was at the cost of Lucario and his team's soul, there were never a single appearance of the team ever again"

"…" the three female pokemon just stared at the Whiscash before Blade butted in.

"It was one of the many reasons pokemon had established their own rescue and exploration team, for example, Team Eclipse, their leader, a Pichu, which was thought to be a younger and weaker version of Pikachu actually became one of the most famous teams ever! Crasher's dad was also in Team Shield, a team dedicated to protecting every pokemon in need" Blade explained as he stood up.

"Okay, we're gonna get some stuff from the HQ and then we will go to the Endless Bridge, you girls' first mission so I'll give you the ropes of rescue and exploration however, be ready, okay, see ya old man" Blade continued as he waved at the Whiscash and took his companions with him.

XXX

Blade, Blaze, Angel and Bunbun now stood before the entrance of the bridge, the bridge was completely made out of stone, the bridge hung several hundred meters from the bottom which was the lake, and the bridge didn't even connect to the other side instead, at the middle is a large door with carvings on it. The four entered the door, to find themselves over the same bridge, however they hung over a plain field suspended in mid-air, behind them is the same door, in front of them, a few meters away is an identical door guarded by three figures; Exploud, Granbull and Snorlax.

"Okay, let me tell you something, in order to get to the door, we have to defeat them, show no mercy cause they are only clones" Blade said as he shifted into fighting stance and all other pokemon did the same, they glared at each other before Blade started charging at the pokemon.

With a war cry, he jumped into the air and his blades had white trails of energy swirling around it.

"**Aerial Ace!**"

Blade shot at Snorlax with astounding speed, managing to knock the large pokemon down but Exploud leapt up, a terrible how emitted from it's large mouth, it's hand glowed in white as it prepared for its retaliation for Snorlax.

"**Mega Punch!**"

Exploud's fist shot forward but suddenly veered of course thanks to Angel's psychic, Blade turned his attention to his next target, Granbull. The purple pokemon tightened it's jaw and leapt forward, Blade's blade glowed again but in green, but shock struck the grass pokemon as he suddenly felt himself trapped by Snorlax's bear hug, Granbull quickly took the opportunity and slammed it's fist at Blade, pain flashed throught the Sceptile's mind as the fist connected to his cheek, slightly groggy, he could see figures of Bunbun and Blaze taking out the purple pokemon with succession, Snorlax however noticed the two.

"**Hyper Beam**" Snorlax said as its mouth opened up and energy gathered before it, Blade shouted the warning at his comrades and the two jumped away but the Snorlax changed direction and immediately shot at Angel. Angel saw this, dropped her control over Exploud and attempted to dodge the incoming beam but was hit, luckily not directly at the chest or head, she spun around before crumpling unceremoniously on the floor, knocked out. Blade gritted his teeth, he was pissed, actually he was beyond pissed, his large tail glowed green under Snorlax.

"… it's over… **Leaf Storm!**"

A/N; a few try outs with pokemon battle, never seemed to get the hang of it though


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

Blade stood up; his attack caused a direct critical hit on the Snorlax. The large pokemon grew transparent; it started fading, Blaze and Bunbun gasped at the sight.

"Don't get distracted now, take care of the Granbull" Blade barked out before turning his attention to the noisy pokemon, Exploud.

Blaze charged forward as did Granbull, the two slammed into each other but Blaze got the upper hand and gripped the purple pokemon and tossed it up in the air, BunBun took this chance and opened her mouth, a ball of blue substance grew.

"**Ice Beam**" she shouted as she shot an icy blue beam at the immobile pokemon, Granbull's eyes widened in shock as it is encased in an icy tomb, it's body started fading away, leaving a large ice block in it's place, Blaze and Bunbun rushed to the fallen Angel with worried looks on their faces.

Blade in the meantime pulled back as Exploud launched another Bite at him, the Sceptile growled in frustration and aimed another attack at Exploud, the Loud Noise pokemon, however, retaliated with a Crunch. Blade flinched in pain as his opponent crushed his right arm; the blades did little to irritate the purple pokemon. His left hand started crackling, this time; it isn't the blade that is going to inflict pain.

"**Thunder Punch!**"

Blade's fist, encased in crackling electricity, slammed into Exploud's head, releasing Blade's arm and howled in pain before fading. After the purple body disappeared, a loud click echoed from the second gate, but Blade ran towards the crouching figures of Blaze and Bunbun, beneath them is Angel, her chest continued moving up and down indicating she is breathing, though the Hyper Beam hit her, it wasn't fatal. Blade glanced at Angel before deciding that she is alright and tossed and Oran berry to Blaze.

"Give her that, we won't move past the gate until we are prepared, but damn, for rookies, you guys work well…" commented Blade as sat down. Blaze gently pushed the berry into Angel's mouth.

"Blade, what are those pokemon?" Bunbun asked, full of curiosity, Blade's ear twitched and rubbed his red ear.

"You girls heard of the legendary pokemon, Palkia?" Blade asked, the two other conscious pokemon nodded. Blade cleared his throat closed his yellow eyes.

"Endless Bridge is an area with a series dimension created by none other than the Pokemon of Space, Palkia. Palkia, being one of Arceus, the Pokemon God's creation, helped Arceus create an amount of Universes along side with it's counterpart, Dialga, the time pokemon. Here being one of the Universes, is a haven for Pokemon and pokemon only. Every legendary pokemon was said to create its own territory as it's home, some shelters other pokemon, others kept their's for themselves. Palkia's home is the Endless Bridge which holds eighteen dimensions guarded by three pokemon for each one, however the pokemon was only used for one purpose, guarding. These pokemon are not necessarily living creatures as Palkia itself cannot create life whereas Arceus can, but Palkia can however create a being of a pokemon but it does not have a soul, these pokemon cannot die but cannot feel either, they are perfect combat pokemon, having attained some of the great pokemon, Palkia's battle experience, but none are at it's level" Blade explained before pausing, "What's more, each dimension determines the pokemon guard types. For example, a fire dimension will have fire pokemon guards" (A/N: this is probably confusing, sorry for that!)

"So these pokemon are not real?" Bunbun asked, Blade nodded as he rubbed his red chin.

"Certain of it, Team Thundervolt, an exploration team, discovered it that way. A team led by a Pikachu, Volt, they stated that uh… this dungeon is the most random 'generated' dungeon ever. In other words, after this floor it can be F12 or F9. Volt's team were responsible for naming the floors" Blade said after opening his yellow eyes, Angel now stirred in Blaze's hands , her face frowned a little, and she groaned softly. After sitting up with her head in her right hand, she opened her red eyes.

"Where are we?" Angel asked softly, Blaze hushed her and set her down, Bunbun and Blaze smiled in relief, losing a team member isn't something they handled before, Blade however nodded curtly.

"Okay, 2 hours rest before we head through the gate, we need to get to the Beautifly and the Butterfree as soon as possible" Blade announced as he tended to his own wounds, his normal dark green skin, is now slightly pale, Blaze and Bunbun were the luckier ones having little or no injury at all.

XXX

"We're nearly there, keep up" Beaky barked out as his team climbed up the cloudy stairs, Kitty the Delcatty, whose fur was slightly ruffled from fighting several pokemon sighed in relief that it was almost over Flower the Meganium was no different as her bruise-ridden body dragged itself up the cloudy stairs, and finally Sparky the Lanturn, she was little tired but she was still ready to fight, Beaky on the other hand didn't change that much, his feathers were still perfectly white and his eyes are as sharp as ever, several years of experience did not faze the pelican pokemon.

As the four climbed the stairs (Well Beaky didn't, he flew), the team scanned the area for any hostile pokemon before continuing, after all, getting caught in a monster house with rookies in your team isn't very good for Beaky's health. The four moved in a single file formation, every now and then, they would find a Flygon, Metagross or Metang appearing. The Beaky team continued their journey, taking out pokemon efficiently, easily and confidently, however, they grew tired every step, their mouth begs for water (assume they can't consume clouds), their eyes slowly dulled for each step and their determination slowly fades as time passes. After several hours in the cloudy tower, they finally found five figures, two conscious, the rest were sleeping or unconscious. Crasher the Aggron was sitting, his back against the wall with Chester the Chatot on his head. The others Spiky, Jolly and Brimstone had several scratches, bruises and all types of injuries ridden on their body.

"About time you made it Beaky, thought we ain't gonna make it" the heavily scratched Aggron muttered, his voice was filled with relief. Beaky didn't respond except opening his beak, and popped out a blue glassy ball. Crasher caught the orb.

"Alright, Beaky can you deal with Chester's mission for now, the boys and I got beaten up pretty badly" Crasher asked, as he dipped the mission notes into Beaky's… beak.

"Alright you take the others, I think the rookies had enough" Beaky replied as he turned his gaze to the now sitting pokemon. Crasher nodded and told Chester to go with Beaky.

"By the way, where is Blade? If his back at HQ, wonder what changed his mind to get recruits…" Crasher wondered before gathering the seven injured pokemon into a group, Beaky piped up in farewell as did Chester and the two flew away to complete the mission. Crasher gazed at the blue orb before breaking it; a yellow beam encircled the seven pokemon before transporting back to pokemon civilisation.

XXX

Blaze ducked for the umpteenth time, her companions and herself now stood on the same suspended bridge with two gates, but this time, they were in the sky, clouds were around, below and above them, behind the clouds was an endless blue vault, Blade said this is 10F, the Flying type dimension. The four pokemon were being attacked by three bird pokemon, Pidgeot, Swellow and Staraptor. Each had a prideful look of their crest, chest and tail feather. Blaze attempted another Sky Uppercut, but her attacker, Swellow, neatly dodged the attack and retaliated with a wing attack, Blaze, being in mid-air, couldn't dodge and took the blow at the stomach, Blaze doubled-over as she fell back to the bridge immobile, her two hands gripped her stomach in pain. Bunbun and Angel, attempted to take down the Staraptor, but the greyish-brown bird kept stalling, waiting for the other two bird pokemon to finish their opponents. Blade had just missed another Thunder Punch, every miss left him unprotected due to the fact that he had to jump high and aim a blow at the flying pokemon. Of course, the grass pokemon would be immobile in air, the next thing he knew, Pidgeot would land an Aerial Ace. Blade landed after suffering from another aerial attack. The Beatdown leader gritted his teeth and jumped again for one more time.

"**Thunder Punch!**" Blade's fist crackled and left a trail as it shot towards Pidgeot, but the bird pokemon dodged and dived in for another attack. Blade saw this and prepared his next move.

"**Detect**" Blade called out, soon Pidgeot's movements seemed to slow down, Blade's blade glowed white, surrounded by white trails of energy, now that Pidgeot's movements is slow, he can easily overpower the bird.

"**Aerial Ace!**" Blade shot forward, his blow knocked the bird backwards, but not enough to cause it to fade, Pidgeot shot a glare at the Sceptile before it's own large body began to encase itself in a fiery red aura. Blade's eyes widened a he saw the aura, Beaky did it before, and it was a devastating blow.

"**Brave Bird!**"

A/N; Man, sometimes I wish I lived in America so I could play the new PMD games that is coming out in the US, sad to say, I live in Australia, but heck, it's bound to release in Australia right?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

…_What?_

_Where am I?_

…_Am I dead?_

Blade sat up, no longer around him was a bridge surrounded by clouds, but a fog, thick enough to choke a small pokemon to death. Blade didn't know where he is, all he saw was grey fog, he raised his green hands and clenched with it.

_Is this… a dream?_

"Looks like… I have stayed here too long" a voice stated, it was a smooth voice. Blade whipped his head at the source of a voice, a figure stood inches before Blade, its cloak covered its whole body, its face shadowed by the hood of the cloak.

"… I… must take my leave, the observation… is enough for now…" the figure said before its body started fading away, Blade immediately reached his hand at the figure.

"Wait! Where am I!? I need to know!!" Blade shouted out, his voice echoed in the area but no reply was given, the figure had already left the area. Blade, his face with a little disappointment, gave up. Suddenly, he felt his own soul, slipping out of his body, he felt his body was slowly being swallowed by ice, no longer having the will to see what is happening, he closed his eyes.

XXX

Blade opened his yellow eyes, what he first saw was a Blaziken's face, a Gardevoir's face and a Lopunny's face. Immediately the faces sighed in relief before Blaze went…

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!? TAKING A BRAVE BIRD ATTACK LIKE THAT! YOU COULD'VE DIED! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRYING IT IS!?" Blaze shouted. Blade scrunched his face before rubbing his ear gently.

"Don't add a headache to the injury list, I don't wanna die with a headache" Blade joked weakly with a nervous smile, Bunbun and Angel both smiled nervously as the killing intent of Blaze grew and her eyes darkened. Blade gave out an "eep" before scurrying behind Angel with scared look in his eyes despite his injuries.

XXX

"Urgh…"

Crasher groaned, he felt warmth under his body, a bed of hay, he could also hear voices though it was not completely clear to him. His vision focussed, what he saw now was a slightly dark, white ceiling.

"A few hours rest should be fine for him, dear. Just be sure he doesn't work too hard" a kind gentle voice said, Crasher immediately recognized the voice of a Chansey, or rather, a member of the Medic Brigade established by a very old Blissey who dedicated her life to medical studies.

"Okay Doc', you can count on me Miranda!" a young voice replied with enthusiasm… Spiky the Flygon was the owner of the voice, Crasher turned his head towards the two pokemon, one of them was a Flygon, Spiky. He had jet green hair, bug-eyed red eyes, green stripes, and strong, lime wings. The other pokemon was a Chansey, the pokemon had bright pink fur and carried a brown, leather bag. The Chansey bowed and bid a farewell before marching away from the HQ, Spiky then hopped of to meet Jolly the Ludicolo who is chatting to Sparky, Kitty and Flower. Crasher tilted his head just to see Brimstone sleeping in another bed, his bulky arms were covered in bandages and his forehead had a few patches. Crasher shifted his position to a more comfortable one before letting sleep overtake him.

_Recruits huh? Wonder… what made Blade recruit them._

XXX

Blade took a stretch, a few hour's rest really have cleared his mind, being an early waker, he glanced upwards towards the sky, beneath him was the same bridge that held his party and himself, his three companions were still sleeping, none of the made a sound. Starting his morning routine, his blades glowed, bright green, having no dummies to train on, he simply swiped in the air, to get ready for the day.

_What was that… a dream? No… it seemed too real to be a dream…_

_It… doesn't look like a pokemon…_

Blade mulled his thoughts over, swiping his glowing blades around and around, however, he did not notice anyone around him waking up. He continued slashing, though the thoughts didn't trouble him a lot, it did made him curious… Who was the cloaked figure?

"Training huh?" a voice asked, Blade snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at the speaker, Blaze.

"How about a spar, Blade? It's been a while since I had one" she offered, Blade shrugged and moved into his fighting stance as did Blaze.

Bunbun and Angel were still sleeping but far enough not to get troubled from the two fighting pokemon. Blade dashed forward, being the faster of the two, he pounced at the hen but Blaze quickly dodged and jumped back, her feathers flared up.

"**Flamethrower**" Blaze's mouth shot out a stream of flames at the green reptile; Blade easily dodged and attempted to move closer towards but Blaze moved her stream towards the charging pokemon causing Blade to move of. Blade kept on dodging the streaming flames until Blaze ran out of breath, giving Blade the opportunity to strike. The Sceptile charged forward with a war cry, his blades ready.

"**Fire Punch**" Blaze's fists burst in to flames and launched them at the incoming Sceptile, but Blade jumped over it, spinning as he go, his tail glowed white but in turn, Blaze's legs was covered in a red fiery aura.

"**Iron Tail!**"

"**Blaze Kick!**"

Blaze shot her leg up leaving a trail of flames as it met Blade's falling tail, causing Blade to bounce of back, but once the Sceptile landed, he leapt forward and spun around to give Blaze another impact from his glowing tail. Blaze stepped back before giving a side-kick at Blade who didn't recover in time, the Sceptile took the hit at the torso, flying away from Blaze with a burn mark on his torso.

"You're good" Blade grunted as he clutched his torso in pain, Blaze smirked as she relaxed and crossed her arms.

"You're not bad yourself, of course… I'm better"

"Oh really? We'll see about that" Blade declared as he charged forward despite the throbbing pain.

Blaze shifted again, but this time, she knew Blade is moving slower. Blade closed his eyes as his muscles began to tire, he gritted his teeth and continued his dash.

"**Agility!**" Blade's figure disappeared, Blaze's face shown a startled look but did not shift stances.

"Over here" a voice whispered at Blaze's ear, the Blaziken whipped around just to register in her mind a fist covered in electricity coming straight at her.

"**Thunderpunch**" Blade's fist crashed right into Blaze's face causing her to stumble backwards but not enough to fall down. Blade, not satisfied, changed attack causing his blades to glow green.

"**Leaf Blade**" Blade's blades slashed at Blaze striking her, her fiery feathers shortened every slash she took, making her looking different from before rather than her neat look from before. Blade's blades now glowed white with trails swirling around them.

"**Aerial Ace!**" Blade shot forward, crashing into Blaze who fell back down. Blade smirked as he just sees Blaze looking up at the sky, he strode over and offered a hand to his fallen team mate.

"Looks like I'm the better one" Blade declared with an air of pride in his voice, Blaze snorted and took the hand before pulling Blade down and punching the burnt torso causing the unfortunate Sceptile to crumple in pain. Blaze now smirked victorious over the fallen Sceptile.

"Nuh uh… like I said before, I'm better" Blaze declared while Blade whimpered.

XXX

"C'mon, hurry up!" Crasher called as he was followed by a crying Flygon, Spiky and a humming Ludicolo, Jolly.

"Didn't you see that? That… that Nidorina was confessing her love to that Nidorino so passionately… it was so beautiful" sobbed the Flygon, Jolly nodded in agreement as Crasher shook his head in disappointment. Spiky was always an emotional one, at first he had a 'cool' attitude, hitting on girls and showing out his skills, the next moment, he basically cries at every romantical story because it was 'Beautiful'. Jolly on the other hand is a happy boy, usually that means happy plus sugar equals disaster, Crasher specifically made sure he didn't eat sugar inside the HQ. The three strolled towards the Asian styled building with the words written on the wooden plank (hanged on the roof) 'Hariyama's Dojo'.

In front of the building, a group Cubone's and Farfetch'd's were training with their bones and leeks respectively which acts like swords, before them is a Marowak instructing them, the group passed the training students while giving a nod to the instructing pokemon and stepped inside the dojo. Inside was a lone Hariyama with a Hitmonchan, a Hitmonlee and a Hitmontop training nearby. Crasher and his companions greeted the Hariyama with a bow; Hariyama in turn stopped his training and bowed.

"Master Hariyama, my companions and I have come here to train under your tutelage" Aggron said with the utmost respect he could muster. Hariyama nodded and led the three pokemon deep inside the dojo.

XXX

"RUN CHESTER, RUN FOR YA LIFE!" Beaky screamed as the Chester the Chatot flew away from an angry mob of Tropius. Chatot's don't make good companions, especially when Chester said 'Tropius's are dicks' after copying it from Beaky. The two flew away as fast as they can from the Tropius, but the pursuit has a card put into play.

"**Magical Leaf!**" the Tropius roared in unison, a salvo of multicoloured leaves rushed at the two birds but Beaky played his counter move.

"**Protect**" A green, transparent shield surrounded Chester and Beaky causing the leaves to bounce of the shield, the Tropius didn't stop there, their fruits dangling at their necks glowed giving of a faint yellowish light and their mouths opened.

"**Solar Beam!!**" this time, a salvo of beams rushed at the two birds, Beaky knew it was the inevitable.

"…Shit"

XXX

A/N: Man… this sucks, I have no idea when PMD2 comes out in Australia… this is one of the times when I wished I lived in USA


End file.
